What Price does Winter pay?
by BuffaloSoldia115
Summary: After killing Makarov, Captain Price has a new agenda. With the guide of old friends, he goes to Arrendelle to attend a queen's coronation. (Need I say any more?)


**I want to see first if you people like this idea, then I'll continue it later. Alright mates, don't spam "UPDATE", don't think that if this doesn't get updated soon enough, don't lose your hopes, so until I write for this again, "Stay frosty".**

**-Buffalo**

* * *

**January 21 2017**

**22:54:06**

Captain Price had claimed his victory. He had finally killed Vladimir Makarov, he finally made him pay the price. All that was left to do was celebrate, and what better way than to smoke a cigar. However, there was nothing left. However, a lot of the men he fought with were gone. People in the SAS like Gaz. And in the 141 Ghost, Roach, Yuri, Kamarov(who was for support) and one who stuck with him the whole time: Soap. Anyway, Price was still enjoying his victory, when Nikolai contacted him.

"Price, Price? Am I disturbing anything John?"

"No. What is it Nikolai, ready to pick me up then?" Price asked.

"Copy, I'm going to get a chopper, I'll meet you there shortly. Over." Nikolai said hanging up.

Price waited for Nikolai still smoking his cigar. All he could see was Makarov's corpse hanging there, and he knows Nikolai was the only one left. About ten minutes later, light was flashing down from the rooftop from a helicopter and there was rope hanging from it.

"Sorry to keep you waiting my friend." Nikolai called down.

Price grabbed the rope, and he was brought into the helicopter. He then noticed Nikolai had gotten Yuri's USP.45, and his dog tags.

"So, what now Price?" Nikolai asked.

"How about we pay a visit to my senior, you probably remember MacMillan right?" Price suggested.

"Da."

Then a ring was heard, it was the comm channel of the helicopter.

"Son, did you do it?"

"MacMillan? You bloody right we did. He's dead, we did it." Price said.

"I want to meet you for something, now that the wars over." MacMillan asked.

"Sure senior, I'll meet you back home." Price responded.

"Alright laddy, come when you can." MacMillan said.

The comm channel just turned off.

"I guess we're going back north your majesty's door step?" Nikolai asked.

"You bloody know it mate, he'll expect us at one place, and one place only." Price smirked.

* * *

"**Meeting MacMillan"**

**Credenhill, UK**

**July 21-14:00:45**

**SAS/Task Force 141**

"We're almost there my friend, hang tight." Nikolai said.

Nikolai was flying into the old SAS base, and there at the bottom was one soldier standing in the front of one group. The helicopter landed in front of the group and Price hopped out of it. He was wearing his pie hat along with his soldier equipment.

"About bloody time mate!" MacMillan greeted.

"Nice to see you too Mac, now let's get down to business." Price responded.

"Alright lads, follow me." MacMillan gestured.

Nikolai and Price followed MacMillan into a building and sat down on a desk.

"How has the SAS been holdin' up?" Price asked.

"It's been good mate, real good, but quiet." MacMillan said.

"So what are we here for?" Nikolai asked.

"Good question mate, I never told you why actually, and you've arrived just in time, we got this mission yesterday." MacMillan said.

"Right then, go on." Price demanded.

"Patience laddy, but this may sound odd, so I'll take my time." MacMillan said.

MacMillan had sat quietly for a second, and then he spoke up.

"Right lads, do you know the town of Arrendelle?"

"Uh, can't say I have mate." Price responded.

"Oh yes, I have, but that place had been awful quiet ever since an incident." Nikolai spoke out.

"Right on mate. This mission, the town doesn't want weapons there, they are just simple and they are peaceful." MacMillan explained.

"How?" Price asked.

"Well, we won't be bringing any weapons, and we don't only us are going, the SAS is being left to another director, and the whole crew's been buggin' me. 'Oh mate, you deserve a break.' Or 'Coll your jets.' So, I'm coming with you, no weapons, just a knife, radio in case for help, and ourselves.

"Hmm, a vacation ey? Right then, you know what, you in Nikolai?" Price said.

"Da, I know this place, I've always wanted to go." Nikolai responded.

"Right then, the mission is this. Be on guard for the Queen, make sure she makes it through alright." MacMillan said.

"Intel?" Price asked.

"To-be-named Queen Elsa of Arrendelle is to be crowned tomorrow. They're expecting us at 2100 hours Norwegian time, which should be about 1900 hours for us here at home, so grab everything you need, remember, no weapons, just us, and our good looks."

MacMillan had finished explaining, and then Nikolai and Price stood up.

"Alright, this'll be fun. Is this a vacation? And do we look good enough?" Price said.

"…Yeah, it is. And we do, the people will definitely like our suits." MacMillan said.

"Right, I'll go out for a little bit, I'll be back." Price said.

He turned around and walked away.

* * *

**1848 Hours**

Nikolai was piloting the helicopter, and MacMillan and Price were sitting tight.

"I see it!" Nikolai suddenly said.

Price and MacMillan looked out the window and saw a huge castle surrounded by a town.

"Alright, we're going to have to land outside of the town, might get a little bumpy." Nikolai said.

He landed the helicopter on this top of a hill that seemed stable, and there was Arrendelle. They hopped out of the helicopter.

"Right, here we are then." Price lifted his pie hat.

"Alright, let's go lads." MacMillan said.

They brought a duffle bag and made their way down towards Arrendelle. They had reached the town square, and were greeted by a male and female dressed in a servant uniform.

"Good evening gentlemen, how may I help you? Are you-"

"Yes mate, I'm the director of the British SAS, and I've been requested by you here?" MacMillan said.

"Let me introduce ourselves director, I'm Kai, and this is Gerda." The man said.

"Mr. MacMillan, it's a pleasure for you to have us." Gerda said.

"Who are they?" Kai asked.

Price went up to Kai with his arms crossed

"Right, I'm brought by my old mentor, my name is John, but you may know me as Captain Price. I'm a leader of Task Force 141." Price said shaking Kai's hand.

"And this is Nikolai." Price said pointing.

"Hello my friends." He waved.

"Well gentlemen, we have quarters set for you, may I suggest you get some shut eye." Kai said.

"Right, so what happened here anyway, I still don't know enough Intel." Price doubtfully said.

"Our majesty Elsa had been out of contact from our people for some time now. However, she's come of age, and that's the coronation tomorrow." Kai explained.

"Da, I could use some rest."

"Follow me then." Kai said.

Kai and Gerda led the three to this house, they brought them inside and showed them their beds.

"Right then, get to the palace at eight o'clock tomorrow, there is a meeting in the front courtyard of the palace." Kai said.

"0800 hours, right then, night." ManMillan said.

The door closed, and it left Price, Nikolai and MacMillan to get ready. They emptied their duffle bags. It included their belongings like, Price had cigars, MacMillan had his camo suit, Nikolai didn't have anything special, except the keys for the chopper. Other than that, they all had cleaning items for themselves, and extra clothes. They all took off their equipment and slept in their shirts and light pants.

"Right lads, this is going to be fun!" MacMillan said.

"Right, let's get shut eye and get there early to show the might of the SAS and the 141." Price said with pride.

"Alright, good night my friends." Nikolai said yawning.

They went to sleep, awaiting tomorrow.

"Wish Soap were here to see this..." Price grumbled to himself before completely going to sleep.


End file.
